


Sweet dreams

by xlostloonax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlostloonax/pseuds/xlostloonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Winchester à une vie très ordinaire sauf quand elle ne l'est pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Sweet dreams  
> Pairings : aucuns  
> Personnages : Sam Winchester, michael/John Winchester, Adam Milligan/Winchester  
> Word count : 1426  
> Rating : PG ou IDK  
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage de supernatural à mon grand regret. J'aime juste jouer avec eux et leur émotions cruellement ( bah, comme dans la série en fait. )  
> Genre : GEN  
> Résumé : Adam Winchester à une vie très ordinaire sauf quand elle ne l'est pas.  
> Notes : histoire complète.

Les premiers couplets de « highway to hell »  se mirent à résonner dans la chambre. Adam Winchester grommela et se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. Le son devenant de plus en plus insupportable, il passa la main à l’extérieur de son cocon et attrapa la maudit téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière émanant de l’appareil et jura silencieusement. Il fallait qu’il se lève et se prépare au plus vite sinon il allait être en retard pour le lycée. Il enfila mollement quelques vêtements propres, vérifia sa coiffure et mit les cahiers dont il aurait besoin dans son sac.  
  
En descendant dans l’escalier, l’odeur des pancakes envahit ses narines. Il entra dans la  cuisine et salua sa mère en l’embrassant sur la joue. Il s’installa sur la table en face de son père caché sous l’épais journal qu’il était entrain de lire.  
  
\- Bonjour, fils, dit seulement John Winchester sans lever la tête de son papier.  
  
Adam lui rendit son salut poliment. Il adorait son père mais c’était un homme assez bourru, strict et parfois froid. Adam fixa un long moment le journal espérant apercevoir le visage de son paternel mais le seul mouvement de celui-ci était ses doigts tournant une autre page de son maudit quotidien. Le gros titre était «  Dramatique tremblement de terre de magnitude 9 en Angleterre. Pus de 3000 victimes. ». Il fut interrompu de sa rêverie par sa mère qui lui servit des pancakes dans son assiette en souriant.  
  
Adam mangea son petit déjeuner en silence, pensant à sa journée à venir. Deux heures ennuyeuses d’histoire. Torture supportable étant donné qu’il était assis à coté de Candice Cameron, la capitaine des cheerleaders. Un test de mathématiques pour lequel il avait révisé tard la veille et il espérait qu’il avait bien son essai de littérature dans son sac, il fallait qu’il vérifie absolument avant de partir. Bref, une journée ordinaire, peut-être qu’il passerait vite fait au centre commercial après l’école, il avait besoin de nouveaux écouteurs pour son Ipod.  
  
Il débarrassa son assiette, échangea quelques mots avec sa mère et quelques onomatopées avec son père qui conclut avec son sempiternel « fait attention sur la route, fiston ». Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait parfois si son père ne lui préférait pas le véhicule. Certes, c’était une chouette bagnole, une Chevrolet impala 1967 mais Adam se serait contenté d’un simple pick up de seconde main. Il n’aurait comme ça pas à stresser constamment sur la route de peur d’endommager légèrement le véhicule.  
  
Il venait d’attraper sa veste quand il entendit frapper la porte.  
  
\- J’y vais, cria-t-il et se précipita vers l’entrée vu que les coups étaient ininterrompus et de plus en plus désespérés.  
  
Adam ouvrit la porte et fut figé un moment. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme sans doute le milieu de vingtaine, très, très, très grand au moins aussi grand que son père voir plus. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux verts injectés de sang et cerclés de cernes, son expression semblait hantée et paniquée. Adam déglutit.  
  
\- Euh….Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t’il nerveusement.  
  
Le jeune homme semblait légèrement agité. Encore plus étrange, plus il le fixait plus un sentiment de familiarité l’envahissait en même temps que d’autres émotions plus lointaines de peur, trahison, souffrances.  
  
Flammes.  
  
Il devait avoir perdu la notion du temps un moment parce que quand il reprit ses esprits, l’inconnu s’était dangereusement rapproché de lui et avait la main posée sur son épaule.  
  
\- Adam !! Adam ? C’est bien toi ?  
  
Adam fut emplit de terreur et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Comment ce type connaissait son nom ?  
  
Il leva les mains de manière défensive.  
  
\- Ne m’approchez pas !! PAPA !! hurla-t-il.  
  
 Il n’eut même pas le temps de se dire qu’il n’était plus un gamin pour appeler aussi désespérément son père au moindre souci.  
  
\- Adam, je t’en prie…….C’est moi, Sam !  
  
Il s’avançait toujours vers Adam qui reculait de plus belle scannant la pièce à la recherche d’une arme potentielle.  
  
\- Je ne connais aucun Sam, laissez-moi tranquille !  
  
« Sam ? » maqua un temps d’arrêt, fatigue et détresse se lisant sur son pâle visage. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand à la grande stupeur d’Adam, il fut projeté violemment contre le mur. Des cadres tombèrent et une fissure apparut sur le mur à l‘endroit de l‘impact.  
  
Sam geignit, toussa du sang et se releva difficilement, les yeux posés vers un coin diffèrent de la pièce. Adam tourna la tête et aperçu son père debout dans une posture à la fois rigide et alerte, apparemment prêt à bondir à tout instant.  
  
Ce qui n’expliquait pas comment Sam avait été projeté de la pièce. Adam observa son père. Son expression était encore plus placide que d’habitude et ses yeux froids, anciens et impitoyables.  
  
\- Sam Winchester, dit-il et sa voix autoritaire résonna puissamment.  
  
Winchester ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-il de leur famille ? Il tourna la tête vers Sam dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts en complète horreur .  
  
-…Michael ?  
  
Son père ( Michael ? ) s’avança lentement vers le jeune homme. Il semblait glisser sur le sol. Adam ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle complètement sous le choc.  
  
Je suis entrain de rêver, se disait -il, ça n’a aucun sens. C’est ça, c’est juste un cauchemar.  
  
John Winchester ou du moins la chose qui portait son visage s’arrêta devant Sam toujours à quatre pattes. Il essaya misérablement de se mettre debout mais son père claqua des doigts et il fut projeté une nouvelle fois à travers le salon.  
  
\- Samuel, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n’as pas le droit d’être ici.  
  
Sam essaya de se relever mais il atterri sur ses genoux et regarda John Winchester. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.  
  
\- S’il te plait….Lucifer…..Il…..Je ne peux plus….Laisse-moi rester avec Adam, pitié.  
\- TU N’AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DEMANDER QUOI QUE CE SOIT !!!! hurla la figure de John winchester.  
  
Sa voix était tellement puissante que la pièce sembla vibrer et les cheveux d’ Adam se dressèrent sur sa tête.  
  
Sam aussi tressaillit et des larmes silencieuses continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Adam inexplicablement commençaient à éprouver de la sympathie pour le jeune homme.  
  
John Winchester s’avança une nouvelle fois lentement vers Sam. Une atmosphère d’ozone  imprégnait l’air,  la télévision et toutes les ampoules explosèrent.  
  
\- C’est ta faute ! À toi et ton frère le vertueux si nous sommes tous coincés ici ! dit-il avec fureur. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers Sam pour appuyer ses propos.  
  
Un insupportable silence s’installa dans la pièce.  
  
Sam semblait de plus en plus désespéré. La figure de John winchester restait immobile tout comme Adam plongé dans un état d’incompréhension et de stupeur.  
  
\- Je protège Adam car il n’était qu’un innocent. Mais toi, abomination, tu peux bruler avec ton maitre Lucifer !  
  
Sam flancha à ces mots.  
  
De sourd applaudissements retentirent derrière Adam ce qui le sortit de son état semi catatonique.  
  
Un homme se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il était d’apparence ordinaire assez grand, blond mais ses yeux bleus étaient glacés comme la mort. Appuyé maintenant contre un mur, les bras croisés, il avait un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage.  
  
\- C’est pas très sympa, frangin, dit le nouveau venu, après tout ,…On est tous là pour l’éternité alors pourquoi ne pas s’entendre ?  
  
L’expression de John Winchester  se changea en une absolue fureur.  
  
\- Lucifer !  
\- Michael ! Lucifer fit une petite révérence. Et éclata d’un rire démoniaque.  
  
L’air sembla se charger d’électricité et de puissance. Le sol et toute la maison se mit à trembler. Sam regardait Adam avec épouvante.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
  
Lucifer et Michael se défièrent du regard pendant que tout s’écroulait autour d’eux. Adam essayait de se maintenir  debout mais l’atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude et étouffante.  
  
Quand les deux créatures se mirent à bouger, le bras d’Adam était entrain de bruler. Il hurla de douleur et l’univers explosa dans une masse de feu et de souffrances.  
  
De multiples images envahirent l’esprit d’Adam.  
  
Sa mère. John Winchester. L’impala. Les Goules Le paradis. Sam. Dean. Zachariah.  
  
OUI  
  
L’enfer.  
  
Puis plus rien.  
  
Adam ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il était en sueur et les notes du premier couplet de « highway to hell » résonnaient sur la table de chevet à coté de lui. Un cauchemar. Il ne s’en souvenait pas vraiment mais il en ressentait encore la terreur. Il arrêta la musique et se passa la main sur le visage. Il agrippa la bouteille d’eau posée au pied de son lit.  
  
Sa bouche avait le gout de sulfure.  



End file.
